Disappointments and Confessions
by kelvinkhr
Summary: Robin gives the Teen Titans the day off and Raven and Beast Boy are left alone in the Tower. What will ensue and what feelings will be revealed? This is my first attempt at writing fanfics. Please read and review. Flame if you must, if it helps me improve, then I will take it. Thank you.


Disclaimer

I do not own the Teen Titans. All rights of ownership belong to DC Comics.

It was one of those rare days in Jump City when the Teen Titans did not have any crisis to answer to. Therefore, Robin had decided to let his team have the day off, especially since how they had been busy handling villains almost every other day before.

Alright, so maybe he had actually wanted to hold a training session in the gym that day but that idea was immediately shot down almost vehemently by the other Titans. He had tried to argue, of course, but one look from Starfire with her big begging green eyes had silenced his protests and to the alien's delight, opted to spend the day out with her instead. Which meant that the other Titans could spend the rest of the day as they saw fit.

Cyborg had taken the opportunity to visit Bumblebee at Titans East, taking the T-Car. Beast Boy and Raven, on the other hand, stayed behind in the Tower. The green changeling had claimed the couch as his for the day while the empath opted to return to the sanctity of her room to pursue her reading.

An hour or so, into her reading, Raven heard knocking at her door.

"Rae? You in there?" came the familiar voice of Beast Boy. He sounded excited about something.

Raven sighed and got off her bed, making her way to the door and opening it. Sure enough, her green skinned teammate was on the other side, sporting a big grin on his face.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" asked Raven in her dry monotone.

"Guess what I just heard?" asked Beast Boy and without waiting for an answer from Raven (Not that she planned on answering at all), said, "The latest Mortal Kombat game is coming out soon and I heard that they are planning on using us as models for new characters." _(Disclaimer : I do not own Mortal Kombat or Netherrealm Studios. There are no such plans.)_

"... Brilliant," she replied. "Now can I get back to my reading?"

"Aren't you even the least bit excited?" asked Beast Boy incredulously.

"Clearly I am not," said Raven, raising an eye. "I find the news to be quite insignificant, in fact. Now, if there is nothing more,..."

"Aww, c'mon, Raven!" whined Beast Boy. "We are alone in the Tower now. Don't tell me you plan on spending the whole day cooped up. In your room with your books. Won't you prefer spending the day with me?"

To emphasise those last few words, he struck a pose, winking at the empath.

"I think I'd rather not," she said, deflating him when he heard her. Sensing his disappointment with her powers, she continued in a kinder voice, "It's not you, Beast Boy. It's just that the book I am reading now is just very interesting and I have just reached the climax. So I want to read what happens next."

"I understand, Raven," said Beast Boy, his ears still drooping slightly. "I won't leave you to your reading then. Sorry to bother you."

The changeling flashed a quick grin at her before he turned and walked away. Raven watched him for a minute before turning back to her room herself and settling back in her bed. Picking up her book, she opened to where she left off and continued reading but found that she couldn't really concentrate, a strange feeling forming in her stomach.

_'What was this she was feeling?'_ she thought to herself. _'Was it guilt?'_ She thought back to the disappointment she felt radiating off Beast Boy when she declined his offer to spend the day with him. She had sensed his sincerity in his offer, even though he layered with with his usual joking mannerism.

_'But why would he want to spend the day with me? Surely he wouldn't want to spend his free day in a long time with a creepy goth girl like me?'_ she thought disappointed to herself.

Raven had a crush on Beast Boy for a long time now, ever since the defeat of her father, Trigon. But she had always thought that he would and could never like her back, given how she always treated him. When she saw him lead the team during the Brotherhood event, her admiration for him grew to greater levels and her crush on him got worse. Still, she kept it to herself, knowing that Beast Boy's ideal girl would probably be someone livelier, like Terra, than her.

Sensing she wouldn't be able to get much reading done anyway, Raven elected to keep the book and do some meditation. However, she found that she still could not concentrate. Her thoughts kept going back to Beast Boy. Annoyed at her feelings, she got out of her lotus position and decided that maybe a cup of herbal tea would help calm her down.

Leaving the comfort of her room, she headed down to the common room and kitchen. However. As she made her way towards her destination, she heard the distinct sound of muttering and felt waves of disappointment coming from one of the other rooms. Following the trail. She found herself in front of Beast Boy's room. .

"Nice going, Beast Boy." she heard him say to himself. "Why did you have to start off the conversation with something you know she wouldn't even like? You should have offered to take her out to a bookstore or a nice cafe or something. But no, you had to start off the way you did. No wonder she'd never look up to you."

Was Beast Boy really that disappointed with her refusal? Thought Raven. In hindsight, she wasn't really sure why she declined in offer in the first place. It just came naturally to her. Now she felt even more guilty for it. But apparently Beast Boy wasn't done with his tirade on the other side.

"Oh, who am I kidding, it's not like she would ever go out with me anyway. No way a sophisticated girl like Raven could ever go out with a green idiot like me. She deserves so much better."

Raven felt her heart break a little at how sad her crush sounded at the moment but she kept on listening.

"I mean how can I compete with guys like Aqualad and Speedy and the other Titans guys? They are so cool and knowledgeable and stuff like that, while me? All I talk about is games and stuff. Heck, I bet all of them are even more smarter than I am. Face it, she's way outta my league." There was a slight pause here and then Beast Boy sighed loudly. "But it's hard when I've this big crush on her. If only she could ever love me back, I will be the happiest person alive. ."

Raven's heart skipped a heat when she heard this. _Her crush actually likes her too?_ This was too good to be true. Inside her, her emotions went wild and she struggled to get them back under control but failed as she heard several lightbulbs overhead smash loudly into a million pieces.

Beast Boy must have heard it from inside his room because there was the sudden sound of feet running to the door and the door opening. Raven suddenly felt herself face to face with her teammate on the other side, her face blushing a deep Crimson at the thought of being caught there.

"Rae, what's wrong?" he asked, concern etched on his face. "What are you doing here and I thought I heard something breaking?"

"B..B..Beast Boy? You really love me?" Raven stammered out the question.

"W.. W.. Wh.. What?" asked Beast Boy, the fear at having been overhead clear on his face. "Y..y..you mean you overheard what I said?"

Raven didn't answer, instead she went in for a hug. Beast Boy was taken aback by the empath's sudden display of affection but returned it all the same, both liking the warmth of each others body.

After a minute or so that felt like a blissful eternity, Raven broke away, a small smile on her face. "For the record, Beast Boy, I do love you back. I have loved you for a long time now and I am sorry for refusing your offer to hang out earlier. It just came naturally for me to decline your offer."

"It's OK, Rae," replied Beast Boy, now grinning like a schoolboy as he looked lovingly into those violet orbs he loved so much. "Sooo…does this mean we are, y'know, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I suppose so," said Raven before suddenly a sad look overtook her smile. "I should warn you, it won't be easy, what with my powers and all. I know after Trigon, I have better control of my powers but they can still get out of hand." She looked at the remnants of the broken light bulbs on the floor behind her. "I can try but I cannot guarantee you will not get hurt. Are you still willing to take the chance with me?"

"Raven, for you, I love you too much not to," said Beast Boy. Raven's smile returned when she heard this. "So it isn't easy, but which relationship ever is? I mean look at Kid Flash and Jinx! She threatens to kill him almost every other day. We can't get any worse than that?"

Raven giggled, something out of character for her but she didn't care. "You have to admit, it's kind of cute though, the way they argue almost daily."

"I always said Kid Flash was whipped," said Beast Boy smugly. "But back to us, there's no one I'd ever want a relationship more than you. But you always felt out of reach. Now that I know you feel the same, I am really happy, Rae."

"I know, Beast Boy," she said. "I couldn't be happier myself. I love you, Beast Boy."

"And I love you too, Raven," said Beast Boy, dipping his head down. Raven met him halfway through for a kiss, one that they knew would be the first of many more to come, one that was sweeter than anything either lips has ever tasted before.

_CRASH! _

The two heroes broke apart when they heard the crash and quickly turned around. Robin and Starfire stood there, their eyes wide and mouths agape in shock. Cyborg's prone body laid on the floor, passed out.

Robin was the first to recover. "W..w..what did we m..mi...miss?"

"Does this mean that the two of you are now the together?" asked Starfire, her eyes brightening in delight.

Beast Boy and Raven shared a loving look with each other before turning back at their friends, small smiles gracing their features.

"Yes, Starfire," said Raven. "Yes, we are."

Starfire squealed in delight and made to give her friends one of her bone-crushing hugs but Robin held her back with an arm on her shoulder. He gave his teammates approving looks. He didn't say anything but the message was clear to the two of them. _We are happy for you._

Cyborg slowly got back up around then too. "About time too," he grumbled before brightening up. "I say this calls for a celebration! I call dibs on the kitchen." He hurried off followed by Starfire. Robin looked at them in amusement before following suit.

Beast Boy and Raven stood where they were, amused at their friend's antics before Beast Boy circled his arm around his new girlfriend's waist and drew her close. "Y'know, I hadn't gotten my fill of your lips earlier," he said huskily. "Whaddaya say we ditch the party and pick up where we left off? I think we have quite a long time to make up for."

Raven eyed him with a coy look. "I think I like that," she said seductively before pulling him in for another kiss, the two of them stumbling into Beast Boy's room and the door closing behind them.


End file.
